roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age 7
Personality Like a feral dog, Aisha is extremely hostile and aggressive towards anyone. She tends to crawl around on all fours but, can also run on two legs whenever she needs the extra speed. Her nature and personality revolves around a dog-like behavior.. When threaten, Aisha may snap at the aggressor that may have intentionally or accidentally bothered Aisha in some why.. She can speak a little bit of words but, understands the conversation when someone engages with her. Backstory Discrete yet one, Ai’sha and Anubis represents how someone’s beautiful blessing can be someone’s tragic cruse. Ai’sha once soft and kind nature that ended those with the mercy and swiftness of her blade was replaced by the cruel and bloodlust of Anubis’s sadistic cravings for pain and blood that deliver those with the slowest and gruesome death. Poor. Uneducated. Greedy. A few words that fueled Ai’sha’s parents for selling their only daughter in a family of 10. The older boys were drafted into the army to serve and give a purpose and meaning to their piety little lives while the young were still ‘cared’ for by Mother and Father. Once seeing their daughter’s face they knew she could be able to sell for a decent price in the black market; they had enough children anyways. Ai’sha was only an extra mouth to feed. Ai’sha lived with her family for only the first four years of her life; one of her other brothers--Paz-- tried to protect Ai’sha from the horrors of the the human trafficking that occured in the slums and dark alley ways of the small town. But, unfortunately could save his younger sister. The four years of caring for her gone to waste. “I should have killed her to end her pain and suffering, but I got selfish and decided to allow the innocent soul to live..” Paz thought as he watched her only sister fade off into the busy crowd of Egypt. She managed to get the family a decent amount of money in the end. A local man known as Mr. Young took in Ai’sha. He seemed to see the potential of her quirk that began to show when she was being auctioned off in the black markets of Egypt. A sadistic, man like Mr. Young was looking for new warriors to fight in his arena: later on Ai’sha learned what happened to Mr. Young’s other toy. His slight charm seemed to draw in the young Ai’sha as she slowly accepted her fate. Her last memory of her family would be the figure of Paz. His figure chasing after towards Ai’sha as he tried to get the young girl back. But, it was too late. Now arriving at the hotel Mr. Young was staying in Ai’sha was branded: the number 07 scorched into her soft flesh at the mere age of four. This seemed to awaken the quirk: the intense heat and pain that dug deep into her skin. Mr. Young called the dog-like creature, “Anubis”. The creature’s reveal made Mr. Young happy that he found his new little toy.Barely wasting anytime, Mr. Young prepared Ai’sha for her new life in Egypt. For the next few years, Ai’sha was used to farm money for Mr. Young. Her ‘blessing’ allowed the girl to defend herself in the arena as she entertained the people who watched her brutally kill and murder innocent targets. Mr. Young owned a decent restaurant in Egypt; it was mainly created for the upper-class to enjoy nice five-star worthy food with live entertainment that ranged from musicians, magicians, and the duels. In the middle of the gorgeous and elegant restaurant there’s a clear, glass dome. Inside the strong glass kept in the night’s stars. Ai’sha and the challenger(s). The sadistic man, Mr. Young enjoys opening his parties up with duels, closing them or perhaps a personal need for ‘emotional support’. After a while, Mr. Young got notified of a tournament and decided to enroll Ai’sha to the big show to show off his prize he found in the black markets of Egypt. Booking a ticket to Wayhaven: Mr. Young used the airlines to fly over to Wayhaven as he sent Ai’sha onto a boat. Luckily, when the boat arrived to Wayhaven, it gave Ai’sha and Anubis enough time to loosen up the bolts and escape the boat when her crate was open. Now, Ai’sha roams Wayhaven: her revenge is what keeps her motivated to continue surviving. Resources None Equipment/Weaponry Aisha has extremely sharp nails she may used to scratch her opponent.. There also been cases where she has bitten people. Aisha also managed to bring along a katana that she wields. Specialization Other than a fighter and a swordsman, her other sets of skills has been unexplored. And remain unknown. Quirk "Anubis's Torment" A shadowy figure that resembles the appearance of a wolf is normally seen with Aisha. This figure is uncontrollable and brings her more harm than good... The wolf grants Aisha easier techniques when it comes to "hunting" her prey. Anubis, the shadowy wolf figure can deal 15kN when it comes to biting a target and 12kN when it slashes target(s) with its claws. It can withstand 25kN before disappearing for 3 turns(if target(s) attack one spot, the damage will stack up and eventually make Anubis disappear). Anubis can only be only 20 m away from Aisha and travels about 20 mph. As a passive, Anubis protects Aisha by attempting to shield her or jumping out to attack anyone that seems hostile and a threat. Anubis's Cloud: Within a 10 m radius, Anubis surrounds the area in a dark mist for 4 turns. This is harmless but, the thickness blocks off the target(s) vision, allowing Aisha to attack or escape . During this phase, Anubis is unable to harm anyone. After the 4 turns, the Anubis's cloud undergoes a 2 turn cooldown. Anubis's Possession: This allows Aisha and Anubis to fully combine their power together. Unfortunately, Anubis normally takes control over Aisha and attempts to harm anyone in her path and cause destruction.. This allows Aisha to hit at 15 kN and travel at 35 mph. Her attacks are more rapid and quick.. This lasts for 2 turns and have a 10 turn cooldown, if Aisha overuses this, her physical body is normally harmed. Anubis's Illusion: This activates when Anubis's Cloud is used(within the radius and turn that Anubis's Cloud lasts for). Anubis's Illusion allows target(s) to see images of figures, objects, items, place, etc... Target(s) within the cloud can see, feel, taste the small illusion before them. Anubis's Illusion also allows it to communicate and 'talk' to the target(s). Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues